How the Grinch stole the Polar express
by crisiscool52
Summary: Blood, gore, and the Holidays! Is there anything else to ask Santa for? Join the Grinch as he hijacks one of the most praised attractions of Christmas, the polar express! It wont be a white Christmas for long!
1. Chapter 1

It had been many years since that faithful day,

when the Grinch's life had gone astray,

Over many years he had gone tired,

All hes had to think about how his plan had backfired!

All he could think about day in and day out "Christmas, CHRISTMAS not this again!

truly he though, " life is only pain!"

They say that day,

the Grinch's heart shrunk down all the way,

leaving a husk of what use to be,

"the Grinch is back" he said "You'll see!"

But just as the Grinch's voice echoed through the night

He heard a trains whistle far from sight.

As the Grinch looked out into the distance, with an evil grin,

"Ill finally finish of Christmas!" Hes plan shall begin!

He then grabbed his Ak, and his Bk too,

"just you wait max, see what ill do!"

He stanched his equipment and all that he had,

"this one Max, it will be Bad!"

"ill dress up as a conductor, and hijack the Christmas train,

Then, and only then, Blood shall rain!"

He began to cut out a suit out of fabrics and leathers,

He grabbed glue, some staplers and even some feathers,

By the end of Christmas eve eve he was all set to go

"Come on max, lets put on a show!"

and with that said he started to walk,

he knew no matter what, he'd beat the clock.

And ill skip this part, because its kind of grim,

but lets just say the old conductor quit on a whim...

On Christmas eve the job had been done

the Grinch started the train, "Now this, will be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours went by and all the kids tumbled on,

kids like Lucy, Kevin and John,

all happy young ones running with glee,

not even thinking to flee.

For there lives were in danger, time was running short,

as the whistle blew loud, the polar express had left its port.

In the many rooms of the train, children were at play

Unaware it was there final day.

"I cant wait to see Santa" one of them cried,

"I'm very happy this trains giving us a free ride!"

But just as the kids were talking and sharing there thoughts,

Out from the speakers, came a voice as load as a guns shots!

"Now now children sit down and sit still!"

The kids kept it quiet, they knew the drill.

But as all the children began to sit down,

One little boy had began to frown,

"You mean conductor this is suppose to be our fun,

WE will let you know when WE will be done!"

The Grinch with a hiss and some illegal fire arms too,

gave that crummy kid the thing that no sane man would do.

BLAM, POW, that kid was kaput,

the only thing left was a child's coat and some Soot.

The kids began to scream run around the train,

they sadly knew, that blood will surely rain.

"Now all of you quiet, sit down and let me think,

or it shall be all of your blood that I will drink!"

The kids all sat down, filled with fear,

"only one hundred more miles, and i'm switching to full gear!"

This was it, the finish the end,

all they had were a few minutes to spend!

"please mister", they cried and they said,

But sadly all those kids got were a bad case of missing head!

only a few kids were left and it was looking pretty bad,

But as it came to the bitter end, the Grinch was pretty glad.

The time had come judgment day at last,

These kids had no choice, there freedom was truly in the past!

Twelve hit the clocks, and bells began to sway,

Christmas had come, but it the most bitter of ways.

As all the Who's gathered to sang

They could not hear the train, only the Christmas bell, and its horribleness rang!

As the train began to plummet down the Grinch had a nice time to chill,

Tens, hundreds, thousands to kill!

Well i guess i should split, with my good old para shoot,

he said with a hoot!

and as he made his way to grab his para shoot, which was bright orange,...

But nothing rhymed with orange...

The Grinch sat back down, filled with sorrow in his horrible black hole of a heart,

His story was over, you reader cant truly bare to read this part!

And to this day only one survived and got from the bunch,

I the narrator, had my certain hunch.

But to this day we cry and weep,

as we pray our sorrows, very thoughtful, very deep,

We cry over the loss of Christmas day,

The day that the Grinch had finally gotten his way...


End file.
